The Funny Chronicles
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.


**Please enjoy this new story that made me laugh so hard. ^_^**

**Summary: What happens when you leave Marik, Bakura, Yami, Chaos, and Hashira with some pancakes, coffee, pixie sticks, chocolate, a few ipods, stereos and computers? Utter chaos! Oh, why did the hikaris, Yoru and Eden ever agree to leave them alone to bond?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way! I only own myself, Eden, the story, plot and ideas. Yoru belongs to my friend on Google+, Hashira belongs to FireWing Pegasus, and all the food/drinks/other stuff belong to their respectful owners, and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own the songs Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Baby Got Back, Barbie Girl(i think it's called), Anaconda, Satan Gave Me a Taco, Who Let The Dogs Out, We Will Rock You, What Does The Fox Say, or Everybody Dance Now.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Yami sighed in annoyance, utterly bored out of his freaking mind as he leaned over the side of the couch.

''You know Yami, if you stay like that, then all the blood will rush to your head'' the voice of a 20-year-old Yugi said.

Yami just rolled his eyes, ''Yes mom''

Yugi just stuck his tongue out and Yami did the same. That's when the doorbell to the Kame Game Shop rung, and Yugi yelled, ''Coming!'' before rushing to the door.

Yugi opened the door and smiled once he saw who it was, ''Hey! Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura you made it!''

Malik smiled, ''Yeah, though i had to bribe Marik to come''

''Same here with Bakura'' Ryou said.

''And by bribe, you mean threaten to cut their dicks off don't you?'' Yugi stated more than asked.

''Yup!'' the two hikaris said cheerfully, while Marik and Bakura were too busy mumbling to themselves in Egyptian something on the lines of ''Stupid dick-cutting lights''

The three just laughed and Yugi let them in. Once the five walked into the living room, they saw Yami still hanging over the side of the couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, ''You're still doing it?''

Yami opened one eye to look at him, ''Yes''

''But all the blood's gonna run to your head'' Malik stated.

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, ''I know that''

''Then why do you do it?'' Ryou asked.

Yami paused, ''...I have no comment….''

Everyone just decided not to say anything else and sat down somewhere, while Bakura and Marik were trying to reach the knives for Ra knows what reason, but their lights stopped them.

Another ring of the doorbell caught Yugi's attention as he shot up from his seat, going over to the door and greeting the people on the other side, ''Hey Hashira, Yoru''

The two on the other side of the door smiled, ''Hey Yugi'' Yoru said. (AN: If you want to know what he looks like, then ask FireWing Pegasus)

''Hey Yugi'' Hashira said.

''Hey guys. So where's Chaos and Eden?'' Yugi asked, letting them in.

The two walked in, ''I think they're on their way here. But i think they were having a make-out session before that'' Hashira said.

''Figures'' everyone in the room said, except for Yami who was still upside-down on the couch.

''You know if you keep doing that you could die right?'' Yoru said.

''So? I died before.'' Yami stated.

''True''

Yoru sat on a chair while Hashira sat on his lap. Marik and Bakura were too busy plotting on something that probably included Yami to notice - and acknowledge - that everyone was staring at them.

There was a knock on the door and Yugi got up for the third time and opened it up, seeing Chaos and Eden on the other side, ''Hey guys, come in'' (AN: If you want to know what Eden looks like, then check out the story on FireWing Pegasus' profile Revenge of the Fallen)

They both did and Yugi closed the door behind them while Chaos said to Yugi, ''Hey Yugi, you finally went passed puberty!''

Yugi just huffed and pouted, walking away and sitting in a chair. Eden sat on the couch Yami was hanging over, while Chaos was watching Yami with an 'What the hell' look.

''Dude, you know you can - and will - die from doing that too long right?'' she stated.

Yami sighed in exasperation, ''I know what already! Why do you people insist on reminding me?!''

Chaos just shrugged and Yami sighed, and that's when Eden's 7-year-old instincts kicked in and he pushed Yami all the way off the side of the couch, making him land partly on his neck and partly on his back. (AN: Think of how Goku landed in the Cell Games when the Mini Cells attacked him)

Yami groaned, before falling flat on his back and stared at the ceiling dizzyingly, and everyone could have sworn they saw mini puzzles flying around his head.

''Told ya'' Chaos said, grinning.

Yami just glared at her and sat up, holding his head and sat on the couch. A few seconds went by, before Bakura asked, ''So, what's the reason you gathered us all here shrimp?''

Yugi rolled his eyes, ''First of all: I am _not _small anymore so _please _stop calling me shrimp, and secondly: I gathered you all here today so that all our Yamis, Chaos and Hashira can bond''

''But i thought we were already bonded?'' Chaos asked, leaning on the side of the couch Yami was on.

Yami scooched away from her, ''Yeah, with your twin, Bakura and Marik''

Chaos just grinned and Yami shivered.

Sometimes she scared him a little _too _much.

𐐐𐐎𐐅~2 hours of vodka, alcohol, wine, beer, pancakes, chocolate, pixie sticks and coffee later~𐐅𐐎𐐐

Yami's POV

Yup. It was utter chaos.

Our hikaris, along with Eden and Yoru, left about 2 hours ago. And what did they leave us with?

Nothing.

Well, that was until Chaos got out her laptop that she carries around with her all the time, along with her ipod, and then Marik somehow found Yugi's laptop, along with a few stereos i didn't even know he had.

And that's when the chaos started.

Marik took out his pixie sticks that he loves to eat for some reason, Bakura made coffee(without surprisingly blowing up the coffee maker and kitchen), Hashira and Chaos made pancakes, and that's when we all went to a drugstore and bought wine, vodka, beer and alcohol, and then went back to the Game Shop and found some chocolate.

And that's when they started to get drunk and/or sugar high. They kept urging me to join them, but being me, i refused because i thought, ''I will not intoxicate myself just to get high and wake up with a headache and be puking my guts out''

Everyone just shrugged and continued to drink and eat what they got.

So here i am now, watching them get intoxicated while i eat some chips i found in the cabinet.

''Hey guys'' Chaos suddenly said, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, including me, ''How 'bout some music to get this party started?''

That's when everyone smirked, except me, because i knew this meant trouble.

Oh how right i was.

Chaos then picked a song from her ipod and hooked it up to the stereos. I groaned once i realized what song it was…

Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

And it make matters worse, she started to _dance to it. _My eye twitched in irritation as the others cheered for her.

You're probably wondering the reason why i hate this song right? Well, it was when me and Yugi still shared a body. Whenever he would be bored, we would play that _annoying _song and it would drive me nuts. Whenever i hear that song, i just want to send it to the Shadow Realm.

Finally, after an agonizing 2 minutes the song stopped, as did Chaos. I inwardly sighed with relief. But that changed when Bakura picked a song and i nearly choked on my chips from laughter….

It was Who Let The Dogs Out.

I felt myself snickering behind my hand as the song played and Bakura danced and sang to it.

I'm sorry Joey, but this is _too _funny.

The song stopped after a few minutes and Bakura stopped, before Marik picked a song and called Hashira up to help him. I was confused at first, until the music started to play and i groaned, only this time louder…

It was Anaconda.

Another song i _hated _more than Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Reason? Well, Marik and Bakura took us to a striper club some time last week, and these striper girls were **literally **_sticking their asses in our faces while the song Anaconda was playing. _

So yeah.

I officially **hate **that song with every fiber of my freaking _being. _

I groaned, stuffing my head in a pillow as they sang the one part i absolutely _**hated.**_

Marik: ''My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun, yeah''

Hashira: ''Oh my gosh

Look at her butt

Oh my gosh

Look at her butt

Oh my gosh

Look at her butt

Oh my gosh

Look at her butt''

The song ended there(thank Ra) and the two bowed before sitting back in their seats, but not before Marik said, ''So Pharaoh, you enjoy that?'' and i could almost sense him smirking.

I just groaned in response, my head still stuffed in the pillow.

''Ooh then you'll love this'' Bakura said with a smirk.

I groaned loudly. That's when he started to play Baby Got Back, and i groaned again, trying desperately to block the horrid sound out.

If i remember correctly, then this was the _new _version of Anaconda. Fun right?

Ha ha ha, no.

It was _terrible. _And i thought the **first one **was bad enough, now they have this one?!

Ra, what is _**wrong **_with people these days.

Right, back on topic. The song had ended, but i still felt it ringing inside my head.

Well, that wasn't going to go away for awhile.

That's when Hashira, Chaos and Bakura went back up there. And that's when We Will Rock You started to play and i lifted my face from the pillow.

I listened, since this song wasn't as bad as the others. Bakura sang the first part, Hashira sang the second part, and Chaos sang the third part, and Marik sang the 'we will we will rock you' parts.

The song ended and the three bowed and sat back down and Bakura sipped his coffee, Marik at some more pixie sticks, Hashira gobbled down some more pancakes, and Chaos drank some more beer.

I'm just surprised none of them were passed out yet.

௫௬௩௨~30 more minutes of songs, pixie sticks, coffee, pancakes and beer later~௨௩௬௫

It was now 10:00pm, and i was wondering _**where the hell were our damn hikaris, that childish Eden, and baka Yoru.**_

OK, I've been spending way too much time around Bakura and Marik.

Moving on. In that time, a few more songs were played, and those were What Does The Fox Say, Barbie Girl(making me wonder just how drunk they were), Everybody Dance Now, and Satan Gave Me A Taco(resulting in me thinking 'What the fuck' through the whole song as i, again, wondered how drunk they were).

And now they were all drinking wine, beer, alcohol or vodka. I had yet to drink anything, so i just sat on the couch, eating some chips and watching the others.

Another 2 hours passed without anyone doing anything, and the others had still yet to come home. Where the hell were they?!

That's when there was a knock on the door, and Chaos slurred, ''I'll get it'' before getting up and opening the door.

On the other side was Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yoru and Eden. I instantly jumped up and hugged Yugi around the waist, saying in an exasperated voice, ''Please _**do not **_make me bond with them ever again!''

Yugi just looked down at me with confusion, before wrapping his arms around me, ''OK Yami, whatever you say''

''OK, now one question'' Ryou asked.

''Yeah?'' I asked.

''What the hell happened here?!'' Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yoru and Eden asked.

I laughed, ''You better sit down for this''

* * *

**So, shall we continue the funnyness? **


End file.
